Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) device is micro-sized device, normally in a range from less than 1 micron to several millimeters in size. The MEMS device includes mechanical elements (stationary element and/or movable element) formed over a substrate (e.g., wafer) to sense a physical condition such as force, acceleration, pressure, temperature or vibration, and electronic elements to process electrical signals. The MEMs devices are widely used in applications such as acoustic systems, automotive systems, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems.
As technologies evolve, designs for MEMS devices and semiconductor devices become more complicated in view of smaller size and thickness. Numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small and thin device. The manufacturing of the MEMS device and semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated, and the increase in complexity of manufacturing may cause deficiencies such as high yield loss, wafer crack and other problems.